(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device, and a process for charging thereof, for carrying out high-temperature recycling for heterogeneously occurring waste.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is thus known from German Patentschrift 4 130 416, to thermally treat heterogeneously occurring waste in unsorted, untreated form so that all contents are thermally separated and optionally subjected to material conversion, so that high-temperature recycling may be achieved with complete processing. The heterogeneously occurring waste is thus compressed to form compact packages and charged into an elongated channel heated externally, wherein the temperature of the heated channel should be above 100.about.C. Non-positive contact with the channel walls should thus be maintained only until the entrained liquids and slightly fluid materials are evaporated and existing recovery forces of individual components are compensated.
It has now been shown that there are material conversions due to the heat input into the compact packages via the externally heated channel, which firstly may reduce the volume, and that secondly the recovery forces of the compacted waste are compensated considerably more quickly than is desirable from the point of view of gas tightness.
A similar solution is also described in German Patentschrift 4 339 548 and there in the corresponding process the gases and condensation products being produced are removed in the direction of the high-temperature reactor via additional side channels arranged outside of the channel. Removal takes place via appropriately designed openings and additional rotating mechanical clearing devices are present at the side channels.